Arceus Wants To Have Fun
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Arceus gets bored of being able to do anything at his will, so he follows a few Pokemon to do at least 741 stupid things. Can he succeed? If he puts in effort to do it, yes, he might.
1. Chapter 1

_Being Arceus was quite tiring. At all sorts of paces, whether it's fast or slow, doing countless objectives for Pokemon of all sorts, whether they're old and known or new and undiscovered, could get tiring. And Arceus, despite being able to solve all those problems with the blink of an eye, was feeling exhausted from always doing it. He just wanted one excuse to break from it all..._

 _...and then it came to him, in the most unlikely source of all... from the luxurious Resort Area nearby the famed Sinnoh Battle Frontier. Three Pokemon, to be exact, with all of them completely different in appearance and type, but shared not only the same gender, but the same wish. Of doing unpredictable things with a great Pokemon of legendary status._

"I wish we had a legendary Pokemon to hang out with us." Lumineon stated as she was getting sick of constantly floating in the water, despite needing it due to being a water type fish Pokemon. "Things just seem to be the same thing here."

"Yes... battles here, contests there, and showing off how much berries we can pluck out of these plants," Roserade yawned as she stretched out her grassy arms. "If we had one of the Sinnoh legends here..."

"Yes, darling, but which one in particular?" Drifblim added as she inflated herself. "I mean, we could just lie and take one of the wild Pokemon nearby, treating them as a legendary. Would that suit anyone's needs?"

"No. It wouldn't." Arceus explained as he appeared in front of the three female Pokemon, giving them such a shock as he winked. "Luckily, I heard your call, so-"

The three female Pokemon screamed as they couldn't believe how lucky they were to have the God of Pokemon himself right in front of them. Arceus sighed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Look, do you guys want to hang out with a legendary who actually wants to look at things from a different perspective, or are you just going to be stereotypes?" Arceus stated as he was getting a bit annoyed.

"We're sorry, it's just..." Lumineon spoke up after calming down. "We've never really been the ones that you would cite as, say, popular."

"Yeah. We're just lost among the crowd, so to speak." Roserade coughed as she rubbed the back of her flowery head. "But with you here, things could liven up."

"Oh, how it would be a dream to tour the entire Sinnoh region with you, almighty lord Arceus!" Drifblim stated as she got so excited, she exploded, causing the entire Resort Area to be covered in ashes as Drifblim was reduced to several pieces. "...Sorry. Got carried away, heh."

"I can see that." Arceus calmly explained as he used his godly power to fix up Drifblim, turning to the others. "So, what say you show me a good time around Sinnoh, hmm?"

"I would love to... if I could actually get out of the water." Lumineon pointed out as he coughed, flapping her butterfly like wings.

Arceus then used his power to grant Lumineon access on land, which greatly pleased the beautiful fish Pokemon as she stretched her wings out, sighing.

"Now this is more like it!" Lumineon happily chimed as she bounced to the others, before eventually managing to float in the air. "Come on! Don't stare! Let's go on an adventure, for all I care!"

Roserade and Drifblim glanced at each other, shrugging as they celebrated their fin friend being able to accompany them anywhere, with Arceus also chuckling as he was happy he would finally be able to do something besides acting as God.

 _"You really think you can actually accomplish 741 feats?" Gruntilda Winkybunion scoffed as she was with Arceus somewhere in one of his many private bars that he owned, since he could do that due to his status as the alleged God of Pokemon.  
_

 _Arceus chuckled as he was cleaning a glass, using his almighty power to take out several bottles of different drinks. "Well, with a little determination, and a bit of-"_

 _"Dude, barely a hundred people looked at this." Dry Bowser pointed out as he was polishing his bones.  
_

 _Arceus scoffed as he turned his head to his close friend. "Like you actually know that. It could be much more for all we know, after all, one person could be screening it for a large number of-"_

 _"Just get to the point already." Dr. Hoshi sighed, the purple raptor in a white lab coat sighing as he was wondering if it was worth the effort to make a very brief cameo._


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on! Up here!" Arceus exclaimed as he was standing at the top of the snowy Mt. Coronet.

"Err... and just why would you want to do this?" Drifblim asked, with worry in her voice as she floated up to the Pokemon God known as Arceus.

"Because I never realized how fun it would be to ride down this mountain... on my body!" Arceus exclaimed, preparing himself like a snowboard as he could get a high view of the Sinnoh region. "...besides, this mountain should be used to all of its advantages!"

"This is a terrible idea." Roserade remarked as she sneezed, freezing her butt off as she could feel some leaves falling off.

"I concur, but it's Arceus willing to try something new," Lumineon added as ice was growing on her butterfly wings.

"Enough! My body is ready!" Arceus exclaimed as he then went down the snowy, exclaiming joyfully as his godly body received new bruises from colliding with rocks, trees, and bushes, the snow colliding with him in light and heavy pushes.

Lucario was doing some training nearby in the snow as he could see Arceus go sliding past him, shrugging as the aura focused dog Pokemon was just focusing on himself, only to fall on his back as Arceus caused a huge quake at the bottom of Mt. Coronet, causing a new entrance into the mountain.


End file.
